Of Distance and Love
by lquincy
Summary: In which Hyukjae realizes that no matter how much he tries, in the end he knows that the decision depends on the love. A bad summary leads to a bad story. A HaeHyuk Fanfiction. Warning: Boys Love, shounen-ai, possibility of miss typo(s). You've been warned!


Hyukjae membuka matanya pelan, sebuah senyum bahagia terpatri di bibirnya. Sungguh, ia merasa waktu seperti ini merupakan waktu yang tidak ingin ia akhiri. Waktu dimana ketika ia menoleh ke sisinya, terdapat Donghae disana. Menutup mata dan menikmati waktu bersama dirinya. Bukan sebuah hal yang mewah. Tapi kenangan-kenangan kecil yang mereka buat seperti ini justru yang akan selalu tersimpan jelas dalam memorinya. Memori mereka. Memori yang akan selalu menjadi pengingat bahwa selama ini, Donghae lah yang membuat ia mampu tersenyum lepas. Meskipun kemudian senyuman itu sedikit memudar melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat menyendu. Ia terhenyak. Sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Donghaenya. Kemudian, lambat laun pun ia sadari bahwa...

.

.

.

Belum tentu Donghaenya berpikiran sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Of Distance and Love**

 **A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **Warning: Boys Love, shounen-ai, possibility of miss typo(s)**

 **. You've been warned!**

 **a/n: I miss HaeHyuk and I'm kinda in sad mood, so I wrote this. And also, this fanfic is solely made to make everyone know that I'm still alive, kkk. And I'm fasting now so it won't be a rated fanfic (as if I had ever made one lol)**

 **Anyway, happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, Daebak. Seperti biasa dari Hyukjae. Tiga nilai ujian sempurna dan yang lain rata-rata sembilan. Aku tidak tahu harus memanggilmu jenius atau tidak." Ujar Sungmin yang masih menatap kagum pada kertas nilai Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum geli. Temannya itu berlebihan, meskipun dia sendiri mengakui dirinya memang cukup pintar, dia tidaklah jenius. Setidaknya tidak sejenius Kyuhyun.

"Kau berlebihan, Sungmin. Katakan hal itu pada si ranking satu. Jangan padaku. Dia mendapat lima nilai sempurna. Lebih hebat kan?"

"Tapi aku malas memujinya. Kalau kau bakal merendah, kalau Kyuhyun pasti bakal menyombongkan diri." jawab Sungmin sembari melihat Kyuhyun yang terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Kalau pintar mau bagaimana lagi? Sombong tidak sombong kenyataannya memang aku pintar dan ranking satu kan?" Nada Kyuhyun terdengar sombong dan mencela, membuat Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng. Sungmin malas menanggapi Kyuhyun, jadi dia berusaha mencari objek pembicaraan lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyukjae, kau sudah ditawari kuliah di SNU kan? Bagaimana perkembangannya? Apa kau akan benar-benar kuliah di Seoul?"

"Aku akan kesana." Kyuhyun malah menjawab.

"Diam, dasar orang sombong! Aku tidak bertanya padamu." Sahut Sungmin sewot.

Sedangkan Hyukjae terdiam. Ya, dia dan tentu saja Kyuhyun ditawari ke SNU. Seoul. Universitas harapan banyak orang. Tapi entah kenapa Hyukjae masih belum yakin untuk pergi kesana, mengingat...

"Yah, Donghae! Kenapa sedari tadi kau diam saja? Melamun ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Hyukjae pun menoleh kepada sang objek pertanyaan dan mendapati raut muka Donghae terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan yang mendadak ditujukan kepadanya itu.

"A-ah. Itu...aku mengantuk. Ya, mengantuk, jadi kurang konsen. Ada apa?" Jawab Donghae gelagapan.

Kyuhyun memandang curiga. "Mengantuk? Hey, benarkah? Jangan-jangan kau melamun gara-gara memikirkan akan ditinggal Hyukjae kuliah di Seoul kan? Hahaha" ujarnya.

Donghae terdiam sejenak sembari memandang Hyukjae yang juga sedang melihatnya. Kemudian dia pun tersenyum lebar sembari memegang pundak Hyukjae dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Mana mungkin Hyukjaeku meninggalkanku? Iya kan, Hyukkie?"

Untung saja Hyukjae belajar cara berakting dari kelas ekskul dramanya, sehingga meskipun wajahnya memerah dia tetap bisa bersikap _cool_ dan hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Jangan seyakin itu. SNU itu universitas favorit. Menurutmu hanya karena kau yang pemalas ini, aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja?" Hyukjae menjawab santai. Donghae merengut. "Aww, tapi aku adalah sahabat kesayanganmu kan? Masak kau tega meninggalkanku?"

"..."

"Hyukjae tidak menjawab, itu artinya dia tidak menganggapmu sahabat terbaiknya, Donghae. Tentu saja, karena aku, Sungmin, adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Hahaha" tawa Sungmin sembari memeluk Hyukjae yang masih terdiam melihat Donghae yang memandang remeh pada Sungmin. Tak menoleh padanya. Seolah Hyukjae tidak apa-apa. Seolah ucapan itu gurauan belaka.

.

.

 ** _Even only look at you, it's hurt_**

 ** _My heart is too hurt_**

.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum memaklumi ketika dia mengingat percakapannya dengan Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tadi siang di kelas. Bukan sekali dua kali dia merasakan sakit dihatinya setiap Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia sahabat terbaiknya. Karena kenyataannya tidak demikian. Ia adalah...

"Menunggu lama, Hyukjae?"

"Tidak. Kau pesankan aku apa?"

"Huh? Seperti biasa kan, _strawberry milkshake_ dan tiramisu?"

"Ah, kau masih ingat ternyata."

"Hey, tentu saja aku ingat. Apa? Kau masih marah karena kita tidak pergi keluar sama sekali dua minggu belakangan ini? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang bisa kencan lagi denganmu, Donghae." Ujar Hyukjae tersenyum senang.

Kekasih Donghae. Ya, Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih. Lima bulan berlalu dengan mereka menyandang status itu. Status yang tidak diketahui satu manusia pun kecuali diri mereka sendiri. Fakta yang sedari tadi membuat Hyukjae sedih. Namun meskipun begitu ia masih bahagia bisa bersama Donghae. Lima bulan yang lalu, ketika Donghae mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bersama Hyukjae, tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa mengalahkan perasaan senangnya saat itu. Meskipun Donghae meminta hal itu disembunyikan.

"Maafkan aku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk belajar untuk ujian. Tidak seperti kau yang pintar, aku hanya biasa saja, Hyukjae. Jadi tidak ada waktu luang untukku." Donghae terdengar gugup. Hyukjae tidak mau berprasangka bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu namun tetap saja perasaan itu ada. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir perasaan tak menyenangkan itu kemudian tersenyum pada Donghae dan menggenggam tangan kanan Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa Donghaenya sedari tadi memanggilnya "Hyukjae" meski mereka hanya berdua.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras. Nilaimu cukup baik kan?"

"Lumayan, tidak seperti punyamu. Pastinya." Eluh Donghae. Laki-laki itu melirik tangannya yang digenggam dengan sedikit tidak nyaman. Hyukjae menyadari hal itu. Dengan sedikit ragu ia akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya. Yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit sedih adalah Donghae yang langsung menyembunyikan tangannya setelah itu. Keduanya terdiam setelah itu. Entah kenapa semuanya terasa canggung. Tak selang berapa lama, ponsel Donghae berdering keras, membuyarkan kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka berdua. Wajah Donghae terlihat lebih ceria ketika melihat layar ponselnya, membuat Hyukjae sedikit heran dan penasaran siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya.

Donghae pun segera mengetik balasan dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Ayo segera makan Hyukjae. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini."

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"I-itu...ibuku meminta ditemani ke rumah bibi. Aku harus mengantarnya."

"Ibumu?"

"Hmm..." Donghae menggumam tanpa melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun. Entah kenapa tingkah Donghae sebulan belakangan ini berubah drastis. Dia memang tidak sering menunjukkan afeksi pada Hyukjae, tapi Donghae juga tidak pernah setidak acuh ini padanya. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum maklum. Mungkin memang dia sedang banyak pikiran, itulah yang selama ini menjadi kesimpulan dari setiap pemikirannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti kau tak perlu mengantarku, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Tapi Hyukjae..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau kan harus segera pulang. Lagipula aku bukan anak manja atau seorang gadis yang perlu dilindungi ketika pulang. Kau lupa siapa aku?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan berkata dengan yakin kali ini, "Tentu tidak. Kau adalah Hyukjaeku yang paling tangguh."

Hyukjae terhenyak. Lagi-lagi hanya karena pernyataan seperti itu dari Donghae membuat dia seringkali kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Dia hanya menghela napas dan mengipasi dirinya sendiri tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah Donghae yang kini tersenyum geli padanya. Donghae pasti tahu kata-katanya sangat mempengaruhi Hyukjae. Ya, Donghae sangat paham akan hal itu. Seperti Hyukjae yang juga sangat memahaminya.

.

.

 ** _You are precious and irreplaceable_**

 ** _It's not our memories, it's my love_**

 ** _The one who made me laugh is you_**

.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat _volume_ terbaru dari _manhwa_ favoritnya sudah terbit. Ia pun bergegas ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Hari sibuk seperti ini sebenarnya bukan favorit Hyukjae untuk membeli apapun karena pasti akan sangat ramai. Benar saja, Hyukjae harus mengantre cukup panjang untuk membayar. Tapi lelahnya mengantre terbayarkan ketika Hyukjae membayangkan isi dari _manhwa_ yang baru saja ia beli. Setidaknya hari ini ia akan pulang dengan perasaan senang meskipun kencannya dengan Donghae tidak sesuai bayangannya.

Ia berniat pulang ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah restoran dekat toko buku yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Hyukjae terpaku. Ia hanya bisa melihat dalam diam ketika tawa tak bersuara yang menghiasi wajah dari sang terkasih terpatri dalam benaknya. Hyukjae kenal ibu Donghae, pun ia tahu letak rumah bibinya. Ibu Donghae memang cantik, tapi dia tak terlihat semuda itu, dan jelas restoran itu bukanlah rumah bibinya.

Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya, mengetik nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala sembari tetap melihat wajah sang terkasih yang berada di dalam restoran. Tangannya mengepal ketika melihat sang terkasih yang sedang membuka ponselnya terlihat gugup.

"Halo, Hyukjae. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya mau bertanya, kau sudah sampai?"

"Ya, aku sudah sampai. Kau sudah sampai rumah?"

"Hmmm.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tutup ya." Sambungan itupun terputus. Wajah gugup yang sejak tadi ia lihat kemudian berubah menjadi tenang lagi ketika lawan bicaranya menggenggam tangannya dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran. Hyukjae mengira dia pasti menanyakan tentang percakapan mereka. Dan Hyukjae melihatnya. Melihat wajah itu yang tampak biasa saja meski wanita cantik itu menggenggamnya. Dia tidak terlihat tidak nyaman. Disaat itulah Hyukjae sadar kenapa sang terkasih berubah sikap. Donghaenya...telah berbohong padanya demi perempuan itu, demi cunta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul ketika Donghae melambaikan tangannya kepadanya.

"Kau datang lebih pagi terus beberapa minggu belakangan ini, Hyukjae." Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sembari tetap melihat Donghae. Sudah hampir sebulan semenjak kejadian itu dan Hyukjae tidak tahu lagi, mana wajah tulus Donghae dan mana yang bukan. Tidak, ia sudah tidak paham. Terlalu banyak kebohongan yang telah ia dapatkan dari Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak jadi aku selalu bangun terlalu pagi." Sembari terus dan terus melihat Donghae.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?" Donghae menyadari sikap Hyukjae yang aneh dan ia benar-benar merasa khawatir.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae, Hyukjae bertanya "Pulang sekolah nanti, bisa kita bertemu di atap?"

"Tentu." Meskipun merasa heran, Donghae menyanggupi.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan kemudian tak sekalipun hari itu, dia menatap Donghae lagi. Hyukjae terlihat sangat diam, bahkan ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengajaknya berbicara, Huukjae tidak menanggapi mereka. Dua orang itu memandang heran pada Donghae seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng tidak tahu.

Waktu yang menurut Hyukjae berjalan begitu cepat membuatnya tak merasa bahwa kelas pun telah berakhir. Tanpa berkata-kata Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk megikutinya.

Hyukjae merapalkan sejuta kata penenang dalam hatinya dalam perjalanan menuju atap. Dia harus berani melakukan ini atau semuanya hanya akan berakhir dengan permusuhan. Tidak, bagaimanapun sebelum ini, ia adalah sahabat Donghae. Dia akan tetap menjadi sahabat Donghae. Ya, kejadian kemarin membuatnya yakin, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Donghae akan tetap selalu menganggapnya ada. Dengan itu, ia melangkap mantab menuju ke atap diikuti Donghae yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan tak menentu.

.

.

.

 _Hyukjae berjalan santai pada sore hari itu. Sejujurnya dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun tetapi ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengantar kue buatannya ke rumah sepupu Hyukjae Kim Heechul. Letak rumahnya tak jauh memang, tapi yang membuatnya malas adalah karena ia harus melewati rumah Donghae, dan jujur dia sedang tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentang orang yang sudah sering membohonginya itu. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, ia tetap harus mengantar kue tersebut. Hyukjae terlarut dalam lamunannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada mobil disebelahnya yang berjalan pelan sembari mengikutinya._

 _"Hyukjae!" Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari mobil itu. Ia menoleh ke arah mobil itu dan untuk sejenak matanya terbelalak lebar. Perempuan itu..._

 _"Kau apa kabar? Lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu." Ucap riang perempuan yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu._

 _Hyukjae terdiam. Menimbang untuk menjawab atau mengabaikan perempuan itu dan terus berjalan. Tidak, Hyukjae sadar ia tidak sejahat itu._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Noona. Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu sendiri?"_

 _Sandara, perempuan itu, tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Hyukjae, "Aku baik-baik saja. Meskipun sekarang tugas kuliahku menumpuk, tapi aku masih bisa bertahan kok."_

 _"Hmmm.."_

 _"Kau mau kemana, Hyukjae? Ke rumah Donghae?"_

 _Hyukjae menghela napas. Tak suka nama sang terkasih disebutkan oleh perempuan itu._

 _"Tidak. Aku mau kerumah sepupuku, Heechul hyung."_

 _"Ah, mau aku antar? Tujuan kita searah."_

 _"Tidak perlu, noona."_

 _"Tapi Hyukjae, aku memaksa."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu ke rumah Donghae beberapa bulan terakhir."_

 _Hyukjae diam. Tepatnya berapa bulan ia tidak ke rumah Donghae? Sudah berapa bulan perempuan itu datang ke rumah Donghae? Entahlah, Hyukjae malas memikirkannya._

 _"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" Sandara masih mencoba mengajak Hyukjae berbicara. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng jenuh. Ia ingin segera sampai di tempat Heechul. Dan sepertinya Sandara sengaja menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan lambat._

 _"Kau pasti ada masalah dengannya. Kau begitu malas membahas Donghae. Iya kan? Jawab aku, Hyukjae."_

 _"Kenapa noona penasaran sekali?"_

 _Sandara tersenyum sendu, "Karena dia sering sekali tanpa sengaja menyebut namamu."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Apa kau tahu Hyukjae? Kami berdua dekat kembali dua bulan belakangan ini. Aku, memang berniat untuk kembali padanya. Awalnya aku takut dia tidak mau menerimaku mengingat akulah yang memutuskannya. Dan awalnya dia memang tidak mau, meskipun akhirnya kami berhasil dekat kembali."_

 _Sesak. Satu kata yang dirasakan oleh Hyukjae saat ini. Demi Tuhan dia ingin segera pergi menjauh dan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Apapun asal tidak mendengarkan perkataan perempuan ini. Perempuan yang menjadi cinta pertama Donghae. Perempuan yang dulu telah membuat Donghaenya menangis._

 _"Ketika aku bertanya kenapa aku jarang melihatmu, di terlihat sangat gugup. Satu hal yang aneh kan? Padahal kalian dulu, meskipun aku datang ke rumah Donghae, aku sampai merasa diabaikan karena dia selalu bersamamu. Jadi jarang melihatmu bersama Donghae membuatku berpikir, apakah kalian sedang bertengkar?"_

 _Hyukjae berpikir sejenak. Dia memang menyadari bahwa dulu ia dan Donghae sangat dekat. Justru yang membuat ada jarak diantara mereka adalah hubungan baru mereka ini. Ya, sungguh ironis._

 _"Kami tidak bertengkar."_

 _"Lalu kenapa? Ia sering terlihat gugup ketika berjalan denganku, dan dia sering salah menyebut namaku dengan namamu. Dan wajahnya itu seperti selalu merasa bersalah."_

 _"Aku...tidak tahu."_

 _"Apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian, aku harap semuanya berakhir baik-baik saja. Kalian adalah sahabat baik yang selalu memahami satu sama lain. Itu yang kulihat selama ini. Donghae membutuhkan sahabat sepertimu, Hyukjae."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan Sandara.

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

Mendengar suara Donghae, Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa ia masih mencintai orang ini.

"Aku memikirkan untuk pergi ke Seoul, Donghae."

Donghae terperanjat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Hyukjae akan mengambil keputusan itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba. Sudah sebulan ini aku memikirkannya."

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak bisa tidur?" Hyukjae tertawa ringan sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan karena itu."

"Lalu apa, Hyukjae? Kau bersikap aneh belakangan ini."

Hyukjae menoleh pada Donghae dan melihat raut kebingungan tercetak jelas pada wajah sempurna ciptaan Tuhan itu. Perlahan ia mendekati Donghae dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluknya. Hal itu membuat Donghae kaget luar biasa dan otomatis berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae. Namun pelukan itu justru mengerat. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak mau menyerah. Dia butuh pelukan ini.

"Hyukjae, ini di sekolah. Jangan seperti ini." Pinta Donghae. Dan tanpa sedikitpun melonggarkan pelukannya, Hyukjae menjawab, "Lalu mau kapan dan dimana lagi aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini, Donghae?"

"I-itu...kita bisa melakukannya di tempat yang lebih tertutup lain kali. Jangan begini."

Hyukjae tersenyum getir. Andaikan memang bisa. Masalahnya...

"Tidak akan ada lain kali, Donghae." Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya.

Jantung Donghae berdetak kencang mendengar ucapan itu. Dilihatnya Hyukjae yang mulai menangis. Demi Tuhan Hyukjae yang selalu ceria dan terlihat sangat kuat...menangis di hadapannya.

"A-aku...akan kuliah di Seoul. Jadi kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita, Donghae."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Dari dulu kau tidak berniat pergi ke Seoul meski kau yakin kau bisa kuliah di SNU." Tanya Donghae dengan nada sedih. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa tidak terima harus terpisah seperti ini.

"Aku mempertimbangkannya kembali. SNU adalah universitas terbaik yang bisa kudapatkan. Aku tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan itu."

"Bohong! Alasanmu bukan itu! Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, Hyukjae." Teriak Donghae.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Jawab Hyukjae lirih.

"Kau lupa kau berbicara dengan siapa? Hyukjae, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Donghae memegang pundak Hyukjae dan mengangkat wajahnya yang basah untuk menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau juga sadar, Donghae." Mereka saling menatap. "Bahwa akupun juga tahu kalau selama ini kau juga berbohong." Lanjut Hyukjae.

Donghae terhenyak dan tanpa sadar menjauhkan diri dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae memutuskan tidak ada gunanya lagi berbohong pada laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Bahkan untuk melihatmu pun rasanya sakit, Donghae. Hatiku terlalu sakit." Air mata tak terbendung dari wajah Hyukjae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau bersama Dara Noona lagi."

Donghae tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali. Dia hanya terdiam.

"Aku tahu cintamu padanya kembali lagi. Dan aku bahkan yakin sebenarnya kau masih mencintainya selama ini. Sedangkan kita? Kita tidak ada, Donghae. Bahkan mungkin hanya aku yang menganggap pernah ada kita."

"..."

"Sekarang kalau kau memang memahamiku, katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan, tetap disini atau pergi?"

Dobghae mengepalkan tangannya sampai memutih. Dia merasa seperti pria brengsek yang pengecut. Bahkan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Hyukjae.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku berharap jawabanmu adalah untuk tetap terus berada di sisimu. Aku berharap kau melarangku pergi. Karena jika kau mengatakan itu, kupastikan aku tidak akan pergi, Donghae. Tapi tidak kan? Kau tidak mungkin melarangku. Ada Dara Noona yang harus kau jaga sekarang."

Donghae tidak suka ketika Hyukjae menyebutkan nama itu dengan gaya bicara itu. Kesopanan itu tidak seharusnya ada.

"Harusnya kau menghajarku yang brengsek ini, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. Kalau bisa sudah dari tadi. Dia tak sanggup mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul sang terkasih, seburuk apapun hal yang ia terima darinya.

"Aku kecewa kau membohongiku. Seolah aku tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak benar, Donghae. Aku tahu kau selalu menganggapku sahabat. Aku pun juga akan begitu."

"Hyukkie..."

"Dan panggilan itu...panggilan itu...tolong jangan kau sebut lagi. Aku, tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Sebagai sahabatmu, angggap aku adalah Hyukjae. Hanya Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae membisu.

"Nah, semuanya sudah jelas kan? Kalau begitu..." Hyukjae berbicara dengan mulut bergetar menahan tangis. Perlahan dia mendekat ke Donghae. Berbisik lirih ia utarakan "Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini." kemudian bibir itu menempel ke bibir Donghae. Mereka terdiam, tak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan bibir yang bersentuhan tipis itu pun tak bergerak. Donghae terhenyak luar biasa. Ciuman ini...kenapa harus seperti ini?

Hanya lima detik bibir-bibir itu bersentuhan. Hyukjae lah yang memulai dan mengakhirinya.

"Kita akhiri hubungan ini Donghae." Ucap Hyukjae sembari tersenyum. Begitu tulus, namun juga begitu pahit. Melangkah mundur secara perlahan, Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya dan berbisik lirih pada dirinya sendiri "Selamat tinggal, cintaku."

.

.

 ** _You're becoming so far as my heart can't reach you_**

 ** _It pains me. Can we go back again?_**

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu turun dari mobilnya sembari menghela napas. Rumah dihadapannya ini adalah rumah dari laki-laki yang ia cintai. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya terasa asing. Mengesampingkan pikirannya, gadis itu melangkah masuk ke gerbang pintu itu. Ia terkejut setengah mati ketika mendapati sesosok pria yang duduk di depan pintu.

"Donghae. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Gadis itu, Dara, melangkah mendekati pria yang sekarang tengah mendongakkan kepala untuk melihatnya.

"Noona." Ucap Donghae lirih. Dara yang mendapati jawaban itu terhenyak. Donghae jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ia yakin akan hal itu.

"Jangan duduk di depan pintu. Ayo duduk di kursi itu." Mereka pun melangkah beriringan. Dara bingung dan Donghae terlihat kacau.

"Kau ada masalah apa? Kenapa terlihat sangat kacau?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Noona."

"Bahkan anak kecil pun akan tahu kau berbohong, Donghae. Jujurlah, ada apa?" Dara mengusap kedua pipi Donghae dengan penuh rasa khawatir. laki-laki di hadapannya ini jelas sedang tak baik. Namun Donghae tetap menggeleng, sedikitpun tak mau berbagi pada Dara. Dia hanya melihat Dara dengan tatapan kosong. Dan Dara, meskipun khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae, tetap terpesona pada tatapan itu. Tanpa ia sadari, wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Donghae, begitu dekat hingga ia yakin bibir itu berjarak kurang dari lima senti dari miliknya, dan disaat itulah Donghae memutuskan untuk berkata, "Hyukjae."

Dara memundurkan wajahnya pelan. Ia tatap mata Donghae dalam-dalam. Mata itu memerah. Selama mengenal Donghae baru kali ini ia melihat laki-laki itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Donghae?"

Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Dara sembari tersenyum getir. "Hyukjae akan kuliah di Seoul, Noona. Dia akan pergi."

Dara tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu begitu menjadi masalah. Seoul tidak sejauh itu.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"..."

"..."

"Hyukjae tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Tidak pernah bahkan meski aku membentaknya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Dia menemaniku ketika aku menangisi kepergian ayahku. Bahkan ia menangis lebih kencang dariku. Dia tidak mau makan kalau aku juga tidak makan. Itu suatu hal yang menyebalkan. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku senang karena setidaknya aku tidak sendirian. Dia terlalu baik, Noona."

"..."

"Di hari itu ketika kau memutuskanku, untuk pertama kalinya dia memberikan susu stroberinya kepadaku. Kau tahu? Si pelit itu tidak pernah mau membagi susu stroberinya pada siapapun. Tapi hari itu, dia bilang aku adalah pengecualian karena hanya susu stroberinya lah yang akan mampu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Dan aku senang, Noona. Hyukjae terlalu baik dan aku tidak rela kehilangannya. Sehingga perlahan, aku menjadi egois dan mengekangnya, menjeratnya untuk terus berada di sisiku."

"Donghae.."

"Aku egois, Noona. Bahkan ketika aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya aku masih berharap dia berada di sisiku."

"Ya Tuhan, Donghae." Dara yang tidak sanggup lagi mendengar cerita Donghae pun memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Rasa kasihan menyeruak dalam hatinya. Namun rasa penyesalan itu jauh lebih besar dari apapun.

"Maafkan aku, Donghae."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Ini...bukan salahmu."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku memahamimu. Seharusnya aku tidak kembali. Aku terlalu naif mengharap kau masih memiliki hati yang sama."

"Aku...tidak mengerti." Dara melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul pelan kepala Donghae.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau mencintainya, Donghae. Apa yang kita lakukan itu salah. Kau membohongimu dirimu sendiri. Seharusnya kau tahu...kau sudah tidak memiliki rasa padaku."

Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin benar, tapi semua sudah terlambat, Noona."

"Apa Hyukjae sudah berangkat?"

"Pesawat yang menuju ke Seoul satu jam lagi...dia yang akan membawa Hyukjae pergi."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!"

"Noona, maksudmu apa?"

"Donghae, aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh apa. Yang jelas aku tidak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi. Kita harus menyusulnya."

"Tapi dia bilang akan tetap pergi."

"Kalau begitu kita akan mencegahnya. Jangan biarkan Hyukjaemu pergi, Donghae!" Dara berteriak.

"H-hyukjaeku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae terduduk lemas sembari menatap keberangkatan pesawat itu. Pesawat yang membawa Hyukjaenya pergi. Terlambat sudah. Semua sudah berakhir. Ia tahu keegoisannya kali ini tidak akan menang. Pada akhirnya Hyukjaenya tetap pergi. Yang lebih ironis, dia pergi ketika Donghae menyadari betapa cintanya ia pada laki-laki berparas manis itu.

"Aku terlambat." Ia terkekeh ringan, seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri. Bajingan sepertinya mungkin memang tidak pantas bahagia. Nasibnya begitu sial. Ketika cinta itu terasa begiti familiar, hati yang dicinta malah semakin menjauhinya. Donghae begitu menyesal ketika ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun pada Hyukjae saat itu. Seandainya dapat diulang. Seandainya ia bisa kembali pada waktu itu, maka dengan tegas dia akan mengatakan...

"Jangan pergi, Hyukkie." Donghae memejamkan matanya saat kemudian ia mendengar sayup-sayup jawaban dari sisi kanannya.

"Baiklah." Dengan cepat mata Donghae terbuka kembali hanya untuk mendapati Hyukjae berdiri memakai _hoodie_ merahnya. Pemberian darinya. Tapi itu tidaklah penting. Yang paling penting bagi Donghae sekarang adalah untuk bisa benar-benar membedakan mana yang nyata mana yang tidak.

"Hyukjae?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau...nyata?"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendekati Donghae dan duduk disampingnya. "Menurutmu?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dengan begitu erat.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pernah pergi. Bahkan ketika aku dalam keadaan yang begitu buruk pun, jangan pernah pergi, Hyukjae." Pelukan itu berbalas. Sama kuatnya Hyukjae berusaha untuk menyalurkan perasaannya pada orang yang dipeluknya. Dia masih marah, kesal, namun juga merindu pada orang ini. Dan jujur dia merasa lega luar biasa ketika mengetahui bahwa Donghae masih membutuhkannya. Sangat membutuhkannya.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan tetap disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatku yang begitu, mmpph" Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya terlalu lebar. Ini adalah kedua kalinya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Tetaplah disini, di sampingku. Sebagai Hyukkie ku, sebagai cintaku, bukan sahabat."

Hyukjae tercenung, "Lalu, Dara Noona?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Dia mengerti."

"C-cinta?"

"Ya. Maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadarinya. Tapi itu yang sebenarnya. Maaf selama ini aku menyakitimu karena perasaan bimbangku."

"Mengapa begitu lama bagimu untuk sadar, Donghae?" Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae tidak cengeng, tapi dia selalu menangis karena laki-laki ini. Begitupun sekarang. Tangis bahagia bercampur lega itu tak berhenti mengalir ke pipinya.

"Maafkan aku yang baru memahaminya ketika kita merasakan jarak itu."

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan kemudian, seolah teringat sesuatu ia mencari ponselnya. Ketika melihat layar ponsel itu, ia tersenyum tulus.

"Dara Noona orang yang sangat baik."

"Huh?"

"Dia mengirimiku pesan bahwa kau akan menyusulku kemari. Aku tidak berangkat karena pesan ini, Donghae. Dia mengalah padaku."

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Apa dia bersamamu?"

"Dia yang mengantarku. Tapi dia sudah pulang. Dia sangat berharap aku dapat menemukanmu."

"Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan berterima kasih."

"Ya. Dia juga yang menyadarkanku. Kita harus berterima kasih padanya."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Merasa keperluannya di tempat itu sudah selesai, Donghae pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae, "Ayl kita pulang, Hyukkie. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita ceritakan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nanti. Asal kau tahu, kali ini aku berniat untuk memberitahu semua orang agar kau semakin tidak bisa lepas dariku."

Hyukjae menatap tangan Donghae sedikit agak lama, sedikit terkejut juga pada pernyataan tegas itu. Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, sebelum akhirnya dengan mantap ia menggenggam tangan itu dan melangkah pergi.

Ya, terlalu banyak hal yang harus diceritakan. Terlalu banyak hingga mereka tak tabu harus mulai dariman. Akan Hyukjae masih bersyukur. Bahwa mereka punya banyak waktu, karena cerita mereka yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

.

.

I love you like a bright rain

Someone whom my breath wants to hold

Like a dream

Like now

Like this

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cheesy to the max, and that rushing plot. Wow, what a trash! But hey, at least I try to write again. I have many -in which in my own selfish opinion are- good ideas but have no time to write it. And instead, the one I post is the one that is only on my mind today. I've written it in two hours. No proofread, absolute absurdity. Yeah, I'm that kind of person.**

 **I will try to update again in the nearest time with a better fanfiction. But first, let me know what you think about this one, k? ^^**


End file.
